Silent Chat
Silent Chat is a survival horror video game franchise developed and published by the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki users that began in 2015. The series has received strong sales and critical acclaim. The success of the series has generated the franchise to expand and include various comics, two feature films, and several spin-off video games. Installment overview Silent Chat Silent Chat is the first installment in the series and was released in 2015 for the PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Silent Chat follows Odile as he searches for his missing adopted daughter in the mysterious town of Silent Chat. Stumbling upon a cult conducting a ritual to revive a deity it worships, Odile discovers his daughter's true origin. Multiple game endings are possible, depending on in-game actions taken by the player. Silent Chat 2 Silent Chat 2 is the second installment in the series and was released in 2016 for the PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Silent Chat 2 follows Hype as he searches for his missing girlfriend in Silent Chat after having received a letter from her informing him that she is waiting for him there. After searching in and exploring the mysterious town, he ultimately realizes her death's true nature. Silent Chat 3 Silent Chat 3 is the third installment in the series and was released in 2017 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One with a port to Microsoft Windows released in October of the same year. Silent Chat 3 is a direct sequel to the first installment in the series. Silent Chat 3 follows a teenaged girl named Emma as she becomes caught in a conflict within Silent Chat's cult and discovers her true origin. Silent Chat 4: The Room Silent Chat 4: The Room is the fourth installment and was released in 2018 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. The game follows Anna Kendrick, who finds herself locked in her apartment as strange phenomena begin to unfold around her and other residents of the building. Silent Chat: Origins The fifth installment, Silent Chat: Origins, known as Silent Chat 4.5 in Japan, was released in 2019 for the PlayStation 4 and PC, with a port for the Xbox One, Wii U and Nintendo NX released in July 2019. It is a prequel with a plot that features trucker Dane, who becomes trapped in Silent Hill after rescuing a girl from a burning house. During his quest to find the fate of the burned girl, he encounters characters from previous installments and is forced to face his past. Silent Chat Zero: Recovery The sixth and most popular installment was released in 2020. It features tech-genius Alan sitting at the computer facing an empty chat box. He gets sucked into his Windows XP computer, and shadows surround him. He has to face them all in order to reach the control panel, enable antivirus and recover his friends, but if the battery dies, he's stuck there forever. Will Alan save the chat, and his friends? The game was so popular, that it was released on many consoles, old and new, including: *All 3DS models *PSP and Vita *Nintendo Switch *Xbox NOVA *Playstation 5 *Xbox one *Wii U *PS4 *PS3 *Xbox 360 *Wii *Gamecube *PS2 *Xbox *PC *Mac *Linux Silent Chat: Secrets :Main article: Silent Chat: Secrets. The seventh installment was released in 2021 for the Playstation 4, PC, Nintendo 3DS XL, Xbox One, and Wii U; this game has the most detail. It features camp worker Keranique at chat during the camp, but the chat is dead. She sees shadows and eventually meets a mysterious man, who helps her find the secrets of the dead chatroom, but in the process, she gains some enemies who try to take her down. She also encounters characters from the first, second, third, and fifth, and sixth installments. Some try to help her, some try to sabotage her. Silent Chat: ESC The eighth installment, Silent Chat: ESC, known as Silent Chat: 2013 in Denmark, featured Eurovision Song Contest fanatic Jack being locked in a room with a flute, drums, and a computer. With a silent chat. He has to perform the entirety of the song Only Teardrops by Emmelie De Forest, one of his favourite Eurovision songs, and the winner of the 2013 Eurovision Song Contest. Will he be able to perform the song for the silent chat before dying from thirst? You have to face dangers such as your sanity decreasing from getting that bloody flute melody wrong too much. You will see ghosts in the room, and possibly Rykka squatting. Jesus, Rykka ruined the performance in 2016. What were they thinking? The game wasn't as well received as the rest. Silent Chat: The Lost Hours The ninth installment features hurricane fanatic Bob awake in a hotel room in the Mountain Time Zone out in a state far from any other HHW users. Being up later than everyone else, Bob comes back to his dark hotel room in chat all by himself. What will Bob do to find someone to discuss the ongoing storms with? He eventually goes down to the lobby to meet a strange man who shares the same interest of tropical weather and this man eventually joins the HHW team.